To ensure proper functionality of every released patch or version of a computer program product, it is common to use automated test scripts—for example, unit tests, integration tests, full system tests, etc.—to verify that the newly submitted code changes do not break functionality of previous patches or versions. These test scripts often require many computer resources, causing a strain on the system if all tests scripts are run after a change list is created. Current systems do not allow for the identification of test scripts that may best test the implemented changes. Without this identification, systems must run more test scripts than needed, causing strain on the system.
Further, a change of a single code block may cause the failure of one or multiple test scripts. After these tests scripts have failed and the results are analyzed, test scripts that fail for the same reason are grouped together as duplicates. Such a system causes difficulty in identifying the change list that may have caused the test scripts to fail. This leads to a strain on the system as all change lists must be tested to determine which change list caused the failure.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.